Presently existing cleansers do not meet the goal of providing a natural cleanser using natural bio based ingredients, which is a 99% bio based natural cleanser for an autoclave unit. The present invention meets this goal since the natural ingredients provide a unique combination of natural ingredients, and the quantities of the ingredients are also novel.